project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Solitary Envy
Solitary Envy (独りんぼエンヴィー Hitorinbo Envy) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku che appare nel gioco Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da koyori. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cool. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Ufficiale inglese= "After listening to this haunting melody just once, you'll never forget its mysterious lyrics and evocative imagery. What story does this song tell you?"|-|Traduzione italiana=''"Dopo aver ascoltato questa melodia, difficilmente dimenticherai il ritmo e le dolci parole. Cosa ti dice questa canzone?"'' Liriche Giapponese=悪戯は知らん顔で 言い訳は涙を使って 寂しいな遊びたいな 蜂蜜みたいにどろどろ あなたにも あなたにも 私はさ 必要ないでしょ 世の中に けんもほろろ 楽しそうな お祭りね さあ あんよ あんよ こっちおいで 手を叩いて 歩け らったった 嫌んよ 嫌んよ そっぽ向いて 今日も私は悪い子 要らん子 夢見ては極彩色 覚めて見るドス黒い両手 私だけ劈く 楽しそうな歌声ね さあ 今夜今夜 あの場所へ 皆で行こう 走れ らったった 良いな良いな 羨めば 楽しく踊る気ままな知らぬ子 いちにのさんしでかくれんぼ ひろくんはるちゃんみつけた いきをきらしてはおにごっこ きみにつかまっちゃった さあ あんよ あんよ こっちおいで 手を叩いて 歩け らったった 震える一歩 踏み出して 独りにばいばい ねぇ 愛よ 愛よ こっちおいで 手を開いて 触れる あっちっち 良いの？良いの？目を明けた 今日も明日もみんなと遊ぼう|-|Romaji=itazura wa shiran kao de ii wake wa namida wo tsukatte sabishii na asobitai na hachimitsu mitai ni doro doro anata ni mo anata ni mo watashi wa sa hitsuyou nai desho yo no naka ni ken mo hororo tanoshisou na omatsuri ne saa anyo anyo kocchi oide te wo tataite aruke ratta tta yan yo yan yo soppo muite kyou mo watashi wa warui ko iran ko yume mite wa gokusai shiki samete miru dosu kuroi ryoute watashi dake tsunzaku tanoshisou na utagoe ne saa konya konya ano basho he minna de ikou hashire rattatta ii na ii na urayameba tanoshiku odoru kimama na shiranu ko ichi ni no san shi de kakurenbo Hiro-kun Haru-chan mitsuketa iki wo kirashite wa onigokko kimi ni tsukamacchatta saa anyo anyo kocchi oide te wo tataite aruke ratta tta furueru ippo fumi dashite hitori ni BYE BYE nee ai yo ai yo kocchi oide te wo hiraite fureru acchi cchi ii no? ii no? me wo aketa kyou mo ashita mo minna to asobou|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Mischief with an innocent face Using tears to make excuses I'm lonely, I want to go out and play Thick and sticky like honey I know that you, I know that you Don't need me either Given the cold shoulder by the world But the party sure looks fun from here C'mon Skip, skip over this way Clap your hands and walk, ra-ta-ta No, no! Look way Now I'm the bad girl that nobody wants again I had a dream in vivid color Then woke to see my hands pitch black Ripping me apart What a lively singing voice C'mon Tonight, tonight, let's go back there Let's all go together, run run, ra-ta-ta How nice, how nice, envious me A stranger dancing without a care 4-3-2-1, let's play hide-and-seek I found you, Hiro! I found you, Haru! Out of breath, playing tag You caught me C'mon Skip, skip over this way Clap your hands and walk, ra-ta-ta Take one trembling step forward Say bye-bye to being all alone C'mon Love, love, come over this way Spread your hands & touch, ow, that's hot! Are you ready? You ready? I open my eyes Let's play together, today and the next Video 【初音ミク】独りんぼエンヴィー【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012